Elevator Dare's
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: What do 3 boys do while stuck on an elevator? Play Truth or Dare of course! HaruKyouYuki 3some, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

1Author: My college campus has elevators designed for sex.

Shigure: nods I've seen them, it's true.

Kyou: banging on door of elevator Let me out you goddamn perverts!

Author: Blame Tracy, she made me go exploring! Oh and anyone wondering,

----

Yuki sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator, the currently stuck elevator, before turning to his cousins. "The repair crews said we'll be here for a few hours." At this news Haru just gave a shrug but Kyou, as usual, noticeably bristled.

"A few _hours_! Why the hell is it gonna take that long!" Kyou asked jumping to his feet, looking ready to kill.

"Shut up baka neko. It's not as if _you_ know how to fix elevators." Yuki snapped back at Kyou who after snarling for a bit sat back down on the elevator floor. Haru stared across at Kyou for a minute before moving to Yuki and pulling him down into a sitting position.

"What do you two want to do?" Two different colored sets of eyes blinked at him and the cow merely blinked back. "Well?" Yuki and Kyou almost, it was a very near thing, traded glances both knowing better then to upset Haru in such a closed environment. Being trapped in an elevator with each other was bad enough but trapped with each other _and_ Black Haru? That would be the recipe for a homicide. "How about Truth or Dare?" Haru asked when neither boy suggested anything, and no he was not Black Haru but his darker side was whispering evil little ideas into his head. Like how hot it would be to get Yuki to kiss him, or to find out the whole reason why Kyou really hated Yuki so much.

"Uh..."

"Er..."

"Then it's settled. Since I proposed the game, I go first." Kyou blinked at him, noticing the little smirk quirking Haru's mout. The Ox was feeling awfully frisky today it seemed. "Yuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Yuki answered quickly, knowing better then to answer Dare with Haru asking the questions. Kyou would be too stupid to come up with a really good dare so he did not have to worry so much with him.

"What are your feelings for Tohru?"Haru asked feeling slightly miffed that Yuki had not taken dare. The mouse must have figured out his sneaky plan, oh well Kyou would probably take a dare from him and it was only a matter of time...

"I, well..." Yuki blushed, his feelings? "I really like her, maybe even love her. She's the only person outside the family who I have ever seen accept the curse like she did." Haru frowned, that was a good answer but still, it didn't answer whether Yuki was _in_ love with Tohru or not, just that he might love her. "Kyou, truth or dare?"

Kyou snapped his attention back to the game, Yuki's answer had been... well it made something in Kyou's stomach go funny and Kyou could not figure out why. "Dare!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Yuki hid a smirk, he wanted to get back at the Cat for every sly comment that he had made about his relationship with Haru. "I dare you to kiss Haru." Kyou sputtered and turned red. "If you don't you have to pay the penalty." Kyou fumed but leaned towards Haru. "Not just a peck." Yuki stated hurriedly, "A real kiss." Haru just sat there and waited for Kyou to come to him.

Kyou hesitantly kissed Haru, it was his first kiss and he had really wished it was anyone _but_ the Ox. With Haru's looks and personality he had probably been kissed by a dozen girls at least, and maybe by a few boys too. As soon as it had gone on long enough to be counted by Yuki as 'a proper kiss' Kyou began to pull away but the Ox grabbed his head and held it in place as he began to kiss back.

Haru was surprised at the shy way Kyou had kissed him, it had felt a lot like it was Kyou's first kiss. Which couldn't be right, except that when the white-black haired teen began to think on it, it probably was. Kyou was hated by the Sohma's and had always pushed everyone else as far away from him as he could, except for his Shishou but that just inspired disturbing, wrong, and dirty thoughts. So when Kyou pulled back Haru grabbed the redhead and showed him what a kiss was supposed to be like.

Yuki gaped at the pair of his cousins kissing, his cheeks blushing as he realized how sexy they looked. Kyou was blushing and his eyes were shut as the taller teen leaned over him forcing Kyou to tilt his head to kiss Haru. Kyou's hands were gripping at the cow's coat while one of Haru's hands rested on Kyou's hip and the other was holding his head still. Haru looked hot his eyes open and locked on Kyou's face as he kissed him and then the grey eyes had flickered Yuki's way and the mouse had squeaked slightly.

Breaking off the kiss Haru rescued his tongue from the frightfully pleasant cave of Kyou's mouth, Kyou sat still on his lap for a second before regaining his usual attitude back. "What the hell was that for you stupid cow!" Haru shot him a speaking look, one that clearly said 'I know you enjoyed it'.

"Kyou, I think someone is feeling left out." At this the orange haired teen glanced at Yuki before grinning maliciously.

"Haru, I dare you to kiss Yuki."

"Gladly." Haru pulled Yuki towards him while still keeping one hand on Kyou's hip to prevent the other from moving. The kiss was obviously not Yuki's first and he fought with Haru for the dominance of it and like all things with fighting Yuki won, thoroughly ravishing Haru's mouth. After their kiss broke all three boys were breathing heavily and their blushes had tripled in size. "Yuki, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Yuki replied a trifle breathlessly, already figuring where Haru was headed with this. His eyes hungrily scanned Kyou's face before centering on Kyou's mouth.

"I dare you to kiss Kyou." And Yuki wrapped his arm around his cousin's shoulders, forcefully pulling him off of Haru's lap and onto his before devouring his mouth. Kyou fought him a little at first but was pretty soon lost in the feeling of the kiss, and did not notice Haru moving behind him until he felt the cold hands slipping under his shirt.

"Mphm!" Kyou couldn't get away from Yuki's mouth but that didn't stop him from trying to tell Haru to stop. Yuki did stop kissing him once he bit the rat boys lip though, lightly but still a bite. "Haru what the h-ah!" Kyou's last word broken off by a sharp gasp as the cow lightly flicked over his sensitized nipple.

"Kyou, truth or dare?" Yuki whispered huskily into the cat's ear as he started to unbutton the other boys pants.

"D-d-dare." Kyou stuttered out as he felt overwhelmed by the new sensations and he really hoped Yuki didn't notice how hard he was from just a couple of kisses.

"I dare you to bottom, uke-chan."

When the rescue workers finally got the door open Hatori was waiting to take Kyou and Yuki back to Shigure's and then Haru back to the main house. As the three stepped out of the elevator he idly noticed that Kyou was walking with a slightly limp and Yuki looked like he had a bitten lip, Haru looked far to smug with himself and was more disheveled then usual. To the casual observer these might not amount to anything but to Hatori...

His eyes narrowed and as they got into the car the dragon steeled himself. "I think it's time we all had a chat about safe sex."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Well I got so many requests... I thought I might as well... it's not very good though...

Disclaimer: If my some freak accident several people die and I _do _end up owning Furuba... then I don't know of it.

--

Kyo had refused any contact with the cow since that incident in the elevator, he would have avoided Yuki more if he could but the redheaded cat did live with that evil sex fiend of a rat. It had been absolutely _mortifying_ to have lost his virginity to his two male cousins but Hatori's ... 'talk' afterwards had just pushed it over the edge.

It did not help that Shigure could not stop laughing whenever Kyo and Yuki were in the same room together, Tohru was worried it might cause the writer to be ill as the day of the Incident had Shigure laughing for hours until he could not move and then once he had reclaimed his strength the dog had called Yuki's brother. Kyo got a small amount of sadistic gratification over that one, but not enough to sooth his aching ego and definitely not enough to sooth his aching bum. So he had set out to make sure that he would not meet up with the baka ushi or kuso nezumi without at least one other person in the room and most _certainly_ never to be in the same room with both at once.

Unfortunately some of the people Kyo spent the time with to 'protect himself' did not take it as their duty to actually protect him. Because apparently Shigure had not felt that Yuki knocking him out and slinging him over a shoulder warranted any alarm. (At least Kyo _hoped_ it was over the shoulder if Yuki had carried him bridal style... he would never live it down) Hence the dog must die. Which would have to wait until he got out of the handcuffs and killed Haru and Yuki.

Growling at the two standing over him he opened his mouth to shout at them but was beaten to the punch. "You've been avoiding us." Yuki stated.

"Way to go Captain Obvious." Kyo muttered and earned himself one of Yuki's special 'baka cat' glares. While those glares usually made the redhead feel like ripping Yuki's arms off and beating him with them this glare made something in the pit of his stomach flutter. Crap, he remembered that feeling...

"Well while you were trying to keep your tattered shreds of dignity intact Haru and I talked and we decided..."

"We _like_ you undignified." Haru followed this statement by crushing Kyo's lips underneath his. Kyo gasped at the sudden assault. At the end of the bed Yuki rolled his eyes and waited patiently until the kiss was broken for air.

"I though we agreed we weren't going to jump him unless we got his consent?" Yuki drawled before he joined Haru and busied the young man's lips by kissing them himself. Kyo lost his breath again as he watched his cousins. His consent? That meant that if anything went forward it was going to be by his decision if they went forward or if they stopped completely. Did he want them to stop? Of course he did! Even if it was hot and sexy and such but they were his cousins! He wasn't supposed to think about them that way! Not to mention they were men!

"So, yes or no?" Yuki asked Kyo as he pulled away from Haru's lips and the cat growled. He'd tell that blasted rat just what he thought of him.

"Please." Was what came out of his mouth and if it had been anatomically possible Kyo would have stared at his own mouth in shock. What the hell! Kyo cleared his throat then before the two hungry looking teens would launch at him. "Matte! I want a proper wooing!" This brought his two cousins up short, the ox's eyes appearing more and more confused.

"A... proper wooing?" Kyo nodded that should manage to keep Yuki and Haru off his back until he could get a handle on this. Except the devious look on Yuki's face told him that it might have been a bad idea.

"A wooing huh?" Yuki commented his smirk beginning to grow. This would be the perfect way to cement their relationship. Kyo would have kept fighting their affections but if they could manage to seduce him in successfully... "A wooing sounds just fine."

Kyo gulped, he had a feeling he was in for some trouble.


End file.
